Sans queue ni tête
by Srithanio
Summary: Rincevent avait déjà sauvé le monde à l'insu de son plein gré , comb... fui des monstres féroces, évité plusieurs rendez-vous avec la Mort ... Rincevent est un z' héros. Mais il y a des choses que même les héros ne peuvent pas supporter ...


_**Titre: **Sans queue ni tête_

_**Correctrice: **Mirliton_

_**Disclaimer: **Personnages à Pratchett. Inspiration originelle de VDM. Le reste ... Quel reste ?_

_**Note: **Ce passage se situe pendant le Huitième Sortilège, mais est compréhensible même si vous ne l'avez pas lu. Et elle largement inspirée par une VDM, vitée en fin de chapitre (ne foncez pas voir, vous gacheriez la chute de l'histoire! )  
_

_Non, je ne suis pas morte, juste submergée par les cours et prise en otage par une ligne Internet versatile. Ce n'est donc pas (entièrement) ma faute._

_Comme d'ordinaire, critique et avis plus que bienvenus. Soutenez mon effort de rédaction!_

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-**

**Sans queue ni tête  
**

La vie de Rinvecent n'était déjà pas très drôle avant: mage raté avec un unique sortilège en tête, devant accompagner Deuxfleurs, un type jouissant avec à peu près autant d'instinct de survie qu'un vampire amateur de bronzage, et pourch … escorté par un Bagage de bois à tendance homicide.

Non, ce n'était pas toujours facile.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore assez difficile. Le Destin avait décidé de joindre à leur groupe Cohen, un barbare qui avait probablement dû nourrir Mathusalem au biberon, et Bethan qui avait eu pour unique but dans la vie de se faire sacrifier par une bande de druides par une belle nuit de pleine lune (on s'amuse comme on peut à la campagne …).

Mais attendez, il y avait encore mieux: Dame Malchance avait par dessus le marché décidé de mettre ces deux-là en couple. Il était donc obligé de supporter le spectacle des deux amoureux roucoulant ensemble, et de se plier un minimum à leurs désirs sous peine de pouvoir admirer en situation les talents de barbare de Cohen.. Comme il y a quelques minutes, lorsque Cohen lui avait demandé de s'éloigner pour leur accorder un moment seul à seul afin qu'il apprenne à Bethan tout ce qu'une femme digne de ce nom doit savoir.

Enfin, il ne lui avait pas dit exactement ça. Ca ressemblait à plutôt "Va faire un chtour le mache, che dois lui montrer quelques chtrucs à chelle-la ! Et prends ton temps! "

Ben voyons. C'est sûr qu'il y avait plein de trucs palpitants à faire pour s'occuper dans le coin. Limer les dents du Bagage ou expliquer à Deuxfleurs pourquoi les pèquenauds du coin prenaient mal qu'on les traite d' "anachronismes charmants", par exemple.

Il s'était donc baladé un peu dans le coin, avait marché dans de la bouse de dragon, évité de peu l'attaque d'un truc grâce à ce pot-de-colle en bois **(1)**, admiré les innombrables cailloux-arbres-bestioles volantes assoiffées de sang qui constituaient cet "écosystème pittoresque" dixit Deuxfleurs, fui devant un certain touriste voulant aller photographier une meute de loups **(2)** et … décidé de retourner au campement. Il n'avait rien d'intéressant à faire, et s'il devait absolument se faire attaquer par tout ce qui était plus dangereux que le hanneton commun, il préférait au moins être à portée de cri du type qui avait la grosse épée.

Il n'était quand même pas indélicat: il alla s'installer à portée de voix mais hors de vue du couple pour ne pas les gêner. Ecouter des dialogues gnangnans du style "Mon chéri d'amour, ton épée se nettoie-t-elle avec une peau de chamois ?", c'était supportable en échange de sa sécurité.

Adossé à un arbre, il s'amusait à passer le temps en lançant des cailloux en direction du Bagage (mais pas sur lui, il tenait à la vie) qui l'avait suivi juste que là.

-Et quand j'arrive à la queue, je fais quoi ? fit la voix flûtée de Bethan

Rincevent s'immobilisa net, un bras en l'air. Non, il avait mal entendu ?

-Tu n'as jamais fait cha ajant ?" s'étonna Cohen .

-Ce n'était pas dans mes qualifications" dit elle timidement.

_Ce n'est pas facile ici par... Enfin, pour rester ...pour ne pas se laisser … ne pas perdre ses qualifications_, fit la voix de l'ex-future-sacrifiée au fin fond du crâne de Rincenvent. _Huit ans à rester à la maison le samedi soir fichus en l'air! _

Oh nom des Dieux …..

Quand Cohen lui avait demandé de le laisser avec Bethan, il avait pensé qu'il voulait lui apprendre à cuisiner, à recoudre des talons de chaussettes** ( 3) **voire à remettre le nerf sciatique de son héros en place. Les devoirs élémentaires de la compagne d'un barbare octogénaire en somme, même s'il y avait quelques différences avec ceux de la femme au foyer banale **(4)**.

En aucun cas, il n'avait pensé que … enfin, jamais il n'aurait cru que … ces deux-là... ensemble …  
C'était terrifiant, écoeurant, gênant et tout un tas d'autres mots finissant en "-ant". Surtout ces deux là … la jeune fille fragile et le sac d'os ambulant, beurk !

-Che vais tout t'expliquer en détail, t'en vais pas." la rassura Cohen.

_Noooooooooooon! Surtout pas! Je suis un mage, je ne veux surtout pas entendre ça! _

Rincevent chercha désespérément comment ne pas assister à la suite.

Courir ? Non, même en courant vite il entendrait la suite.

Alors rester là ? Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer le reste de l'échange même en se mettant les doigts dans les oreilles et en chantant très fort (solution peu discrète au demeurant). **(5)**

Et il imaginait trop bien ce que ferait Cohen si jamais il découvrait qu'il écoutait la conversation. Bethan aurait sans doute beaucoup de travail pour nettoyer le sang des vêtements de son cher et tendre.

Le Bagage le regardait paniquer d'un air intéressé.

Le Bagage, qui contenait à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, y compris de quoi se boucher correctement les oreilles.

Le Bagage qui venait de se faire une monstruosité pour le déjeuner et avait toujours de la place pour un encas supplémentaire.

-Alors, regarde bien …. ", continua Cohen.

_Aaaaaargh …_ Rincevent maudissait son imagination visuelle.

Tant pis, c'était pas le moment de fignoler: entre la possible malveillance de la malle et un traumatisme à vie certain, il préférait le Bagage.

Il lui chuchota frénétiquement: "Si tu t'ouvres … si tu t'ouvres …. je te …"

Mais qu'est ce que pouvait désirer un coffre en bois polypode sociopathe?

-Je te fais une pédicure intégrale, dont un soin des cuticules !", lança-t-il au hasard.

Les noeuds du coffre lui lancèrent un regard dubitatif, mais intéressé.

Il rajouta :"Avec triple couche de vernis protecteur! "

Le Bagage eut l'air d'hésiter.

-Tu la prends …." fit le barbare d'un ton assuré.

Cohen continua, Rincevent paniqua, et le Bagage béa.

N'en croyant pas sa chance, Rincenvent plongea les bras dans le contenu du coffre sans s'inquiéter de sa réaction. Tout plutôt que d'entendre la suite.

-Puis tu la tires comme ça…" fit-il.  
_  
Ne pas l'imaginer joignant le geste à la parole, ne pas …_ Argh, trop tard!

Rejetant des pantalons courts aux couleurs criardes, il se pencha encore jusqu'à sentir sous ses doigts une paire de choses petites, fines et douces.

Il les tira et, sans y jeter un coup d'oeil, les approcha de ses oreilles ….

-Et elle v-

Et le monde se tut.

Rincenvent soupira de bonheur: mission accomplie! Avec ces… (il jeta un rapide coup d'oeil) ... bas enfoncés dans les conduits auditifs, plus aucun son ne passait! Il était sau-

Minute, pourquoi Deuxfleurs utilisait-il des bas nylon rose pétard ?!

Il eut une vision de Deuxfleurs jambes nues et chaussettes montantes roses ….

_Arrrrrgh._

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

-Et elle viendra toute seule. Des quechtions?

Bethan jeta un coup d'oeil alentour.

-Tu n'as pas entendu comme un bruit ? Une espèce de hoquet?

-Ne t'en vais pas, y'a rien de plus danchereux que moi qui traine dans le coin" fit le vieillard en pagne court. "Tu te chens capable de décortiquer les grevettes toute cheule maintenant?

Opinant, elle soupira devant le bol de crevettes roses. Ce n'était vraiment pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé le quotidien d'une femme de barbare ...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Vie De Merde initiale :**

**Aujourd'hui, j'écoute mon père et ma soeur parler. Cette dernière lui demande ce qu'elle doit faire quand elle "arrive à la queue". Mon père lui dit : "C'est simple, tu la prends, tu la tires et elle viendra toute seule." Ma soeur a 9 ans et sait maintenant... décortiquer des crevettes. Moi, j'ai eu peur. VDM **

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**Notes**

**(1)** Le Bagage ayant eu un petit creux, les seules choses que put dire a posteriori le maje sur la bestiole en question , c'est qu'elle avait des écailles vertes, assez de dents pour ouvrir une boutique d'osselets, très mauvaise haleine et qu'elle émettait un _pouic_ ridicule quand 100 petits pieds la piétinaient.

**(2)** "Aucun danger! Les loups sont les animaux les plus sociables et intelligents qui soient, des formidables chasseurs qui n'attaquent jamais l'homme! On s'approche, on leur offre un nonosse et on prend quelques iconographies. Dis, tu crois qu'ils accepteraient de prendre la pose, en faisant les beaux par exemple? Je dois même avoir une baballe dans un coin ... "

**(3)** L'attirail de base du barbare consistant en un minuscule pagne, 2 bottes de fourrure, une besace de cuir et une épée-couteau suisse géante, la question est: où le barbare planque-t-il ses chaussettes ?

**(4) **Notamment le fait qu'il est beaucoup plus difficile de faire partir les taches sanguinolentes sur un pagne en cuir.

**(5)** Se mettre les doigts dans les oreilles sans rien faire d'autre équivaut à se cacher les yeux devant un film d'horreur. Ca distrait vos amis, vous fait passer pour un froussard doublé d'un crétin, mais ça ne remplit aucunement son but premier.


End file.
